This invention relates to branch instructions.
Parallel processing is an efficient form of information processing of concurrent events in a computing process. Parallel processing demands concurrent execution of many programs in a computer. Sequential processing or serial processing has all tasks performed sequentially at a single station whereas, pipelined processing has tasks performed at specialized stations. Computer code whether executed in parallel processing, pipelined or sequential processing machines involves branches in which an instruction stream may execute in a sequence and branch from the sequence to a different sequence of instructions.